


Wet Dreamz

by Melaninkpopimagines



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Top Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaninkpopimagines/pseuds/Melaninkpopimagines
Summary: Yugyeom is thursting over a cute girl he met





	Wet Dreamz

Wet Dreamz

Yugyeom was a hopeless virgin. A 20 year old college student who had never even dated before. Girls didn’t intrest him much, or at least that’s what he used as an excuse when his boys clowned him about being single. Of course he hated being single. But he was friendzoned by just about every girl in his class. So when the new year came around he had nothing to look forward to. On his small campus it was always the same girls. And he was hopelessly friend zoned by all of them.

On the first day of class he walked in a found a seat. He was a little bit early so he sat not paying attention, on his phone, as the classroom filled with people. When class started he focused on the professor. He didn't look around it was always the same people. But as he checked his phone he saw a pink pencil roll to his foot and a brown hand grab it.

He followed the beautiful hand to an even more beautiful face. Dark brown skin, cute full cheeks with breathtaking dimples, full lips, and a curly fro with an undercut. He was undeniably thirsty for this girl. She scrunched her nose and turned around when she noticed him staring. “fuck” he thought. He looked like a total creep. He practically slid under his desk.

But he couldn’t stop stealing glances at her. She probably felt his creepy ass but he look away before she could notice him. But his thirsty ass was obvious. More obvious than he thought. When class was over he was trying to make his way out. She stepped in front of him. He gulped, nervously not able to make eye contact with her. “You stared at me a hour and you don't have anything to say to me?” she raised an eyebrow. Yugyeom chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn't mean to stare, I’m so sorry.” she laughed. “its okay. You were cute. I’m y/n.” she handed him a piece of paper.

he looked at it after watching her walk away. Half not believing this was happening, and then because her ass was so damn nice.

He was excited all day long. Not only did he have a couple classes with her, and you texted so cutely. You sent the cutest emojis. When he got to his dorm he laid in bed.

3 days later

He put his hands on her hips, his face was buried in her neck as he ground his hips against hers. His hands all over his body. He was pulling her clothes off. She was moaning and whimpering underneath him. It was driving him absolutely crazy. Her thick thighs holding him close to her body. She ran her fingers ran through his dark locs.

After stripping her from her clothes and lacey underwear. His face attached to her nipple as soon as they were bare. He swirled his tongue around it carefully, and his other hand squeezed and massaged her other breast.

She worked to free him from his pants. Her hands fondled and rubbed against his erection. It was driving him wild. With a groan he pushed his pants and boxers past his hips. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to ravish her.

“y/n, baby i want you so bad.” he moaned into her ear. She nodded quickly, moaning softly. “take me please.” she whimpered gripping his shoulders. He aligned himself with her and slowly rocked his hips to thrust into her. It was like heaven, he wasn't even being dramatic. He pulled out and. Thrusted back in to feel entering her again.

The way she moaned and pleaded for him to move harder. He complied with slow hard thrusts. He pinned her arms down, slowly rolling his hips, kissing down her neck sweetly. She screamed and moved her hips to meet his. It felt so good. He could be inside her forever.

She spread her legs wider allowing him to thrusts deeper inside her. What a sweet sensation. Deep inside her, slowly pounding at her g-spot. “I’m gonna cum.” she moaned out in warning. The feeling of her tightening around him as she neared her orgasm was driving him to his own. He moves his hips faster, tightening the grip he had on her wrists. The sounds of their moans were like music to Yugyeom. The bed creaked and the headboard bang against the wall in rhythm with his hip.

Her screams grew louder. She arched her back, throwing her head back. “Oh yugyeom yes!” she moaned. Her praises alone (and just maybe because he was already so close) pushed him over the edge. He pulled out stroking himself as his cum dripped out over her stomach. What a beautiful sight.

He was taking in the sight when his alarm went off, snatching him out of his sleep. When he realized it was just a dream he kicked his blankets off and screamed.

“Another fucking dream” he said laying in bed staring at the wall. Of course he was dreaming. Even though he had spent so much time with her, and they texted everyday he was to shy, or dumb to make a move. But he had been having so many dreams about her. It was like anytime he closed his eyes he was dreaming of her. Yeah he felt disgusting but that’s what she did to him. She was so beautiful and sexy and confident. And as he sat there thinking about her, he was keeping her waiting.

He sat up quickly in bed and through on a shirt and hoodie. He was already wearing skinny black jeans over his long legs. They looked painted on. It was good for him tho. A look.

He was running down the street knowing he was late. He saw her waiting outside. He slowed down and admired her beauty; but got a sassy look when you spotted him. “Sorry I’m late. I took a nap and well...sorry.” he chuckled.

She gave him a smile. “Its okay as long as you pay.” she smirked. He groaned but was unable to deny her. She was so sweet. They had lunch together, that yugyeom gladly paid for, and somehow ended up at a park. Sitting by a pond, happily watch ducks play and eating ice cream. He watched her. She was so beautiful.

“Y/N,” he mustered up the courage but still sounded shy, “Can i take you out on a date.” he watched her roll eyes and looked at him. “Yugyeom we’re on a date right now.” she said. His eyes opened wide. His face blushed red. “Yugyeom you don't have to be nervous. I like you. I was just waiting for you to notice.” she smiled sweetly. His heart could have jumped out of his chest.


End file.
